Allen and Chocolate Cake
by Lazy Hermit
Summary: A little One-Shot about why Allen doesn't eat chocolate cake.


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

Allen and Chocolate Cake

The young exorcist of the Black Order sat around the lounge of their new hide out relaxing, something that was very rare for them. At the age of fifteen a white haired boy by the name of Allen Walker sat on the couch, deep in thought. On his forehead was a pentagram that he had gotten when he was younger, from a man named Mana, who he had turned into an akuma. That was the reason why Allen had become an exorcist, and the reason why he was deep in thought.

'Mana.... Why?' Allen thought.

He was so deep into thought that he didn't realize his female comrade Lenalee was trying to talk to him.

"Hey Allen do you want some cake?" Lenalee asked, sitting down next to Allen on the couch.

"..."

"Allen?" Lenalee asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Lavi do you know what's wrong with Allen?"

"I don't know, do you Yu-chan?" Lavi asked. He tilted his head to the side, dodging the very sharp blade of Kanda's Mugen.

"Never call me that." Kanda said, sending Lavi a death glare.

"Hai, hai Yu-kun." Lavi said, shaking his head back in forth to dodge Kanda's attack. He then ducked to dodge a slice attack.

"Jeez! You two stop it already. I'm getting really worried about Allen..." Lenalee said, putting a piece of chocolate cake in front of his face.

"Hey why don't you just do this!" Lavi said. He then shoved the piece of cake down Allen's throat.

"(Cough) Wha...(Cough).. What (Cough)." Allen choked out, pounding his chest as he worked on swallowing the cake. After he was done coughing, he glared at Lavi. "What was that for?"

"Chocolate cake that Lenalee made just for you. I thought it would be rude if you at least didn't try one bite!" Lavi said.

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!?" Allen shouted, clutching his throat. Before he knew it he could fell the effect's of the chocolate cake taking over. His eye's became glazed over as he stared out into the abyss.

"Allen?" Lenalee said.

Allen gazed at Lenalee as he began to chuckle. "Lavi bring me some fine wine." Allen said, still continuing to stare at Lenalee. He then glared at Lavi for standing there like an idiot and not getting his wine. Lavi gulped and saluted him, then ran out of the room. Allen returned his gaze to Lenalee.

"Eh? Allen-Kun?" Lenalee said, beginning to blush from Allen's gaze.

"Lenalee...." Allen said, moving a little closer to her. He then took her hand.

"Oi! bean sprout." Kanda said.

"**Crown Belt!"** Allen said, pinning Kanda to the wall with his hand. "I'll be right back... Lenalee-Chan." He said, winking at her. Then he got off the couch, glaring at Kanda. When he was a few inch's away from Kanda he said, "Can't you see I'm with a lady right now?"

Kanda glared back, **"MUGEN!" **He shouted, activating his innocence. Allen yawned and used his belt to keep Kanda pinned to the wall.

"What the?" Kanda said, trying to cut the innocence. Allen glared at Kanda one last time before turning toward Lenalee with a smile on his face.

"Now where were we Lenalee-chan." Allen said, walking back over to the couch.

"A-A-Allen?" Lenalee whispered. She began to fidget as Allen put his arm over her shoulder.

"Here's you wine Allen!" Lavi shouted, running back into the room. He looked over to Kanda and snickered.

"Good, pour a glass for Lenalee-Chan." Allen said.

A shiver ran down Lavi's spine. Watching Allen take the rest of the wine and take a big swig. "He has become a mini-Cross!"

"Ah this is perfect. Lavi why don't you take Yu-chan and go play somewhere else." Allen said with a bright smile.

"H-Hai." Lavi said, as he began to pry Kanda off the wall, he watched out of the corner of his eye what was happening between Lenalee and Allen.

Lenalee stared at the wine in her hand blushing. 'What is wrong with Allen-Kun? He's never this-"

"Lenalee..." Allen whispered into her ear.

"A-Allen..." Lenalee mumbled, feeling his warm breath against her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as Allen turned her around to face him. He began to lean closer to her.

"Lenalee I lo-" Allen said, before getting stopped.

"**Kaichu: Ichigen!" **Kanda said, shooting a swarm of creatures at Allen.

"**Crown Belt!" **Allen shouted, as his belt wrapped around him and Lenalee, protecting them from the swarm of monsters. When the monster's disappeared Allen released the belt around them. Smiling at Kanda, Allen stood back up from the couch. "Excuse me Lenalee it looks like those two will never learn."

"**Ozuchi Kozuchi." **Lavi said. "Sorry Allen you had me scared there for a minute, but I can't let you go on being a mini-Cross."

"Yes I am sorry to Lavi." Allen said, **"Cross Grave!" **

"**Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" **Lavi shouted. A giant flame snake shot from the floor engulfing the room.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here!?" Reever shouted, busting the door open. Komui following right behind him, muttering something about Lenalee. The two men froze seeing the room burned, Kanda and Lavi knocked out on the floor. But that wasn't what shocked them the most. They were used to thing's like this due to Komui's Komalin series of robots that always went out of control. No what shocked them was Allen hovering on top of Lenalee with a hungry look in his eyes.

"LENALEE!!!" Komui screamed, pulling out a remote. "Komalin type 123! Activate!" He shouted, pressing a giant red button that had a skull and crossbones picture in the middle of it.

"BOOM!!"

A giant robot like the other Komalin series crashed through the wall into the room. The robot crashed into Allen, knocking him out on top of Lenalee. The only difference with this one was that there were the numbers 123 etched in roman numerals on the side of it.

"NII-SAN!!" Lenalee shouted, pushing Allen off of her, much to her disappointment. Standing up she began to crack her knuckles and a giant tick mark appearing on her forehead. Her Dark Boot's activating. "What did I tell you about making giant robots?"

"B-B-But _Lenalee_ that _beast_ was going to~!!" Komui whined.

"Nii-san..." Lenalee's voice became cold. "YOU BAKA!! " She shouted, kicking him out of the room.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!!" Was heard throughout the entire Black Order.

"Jeez, that Nii-San." Lenalee sighed. Then turned her attention to the robot that was staring at her.

In a computerized voice Komalin said, "Coffee."

"Eh?" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee-sama I want some coffee." Komalin 123 said.

"Sure if you go take care of Nii-san first." Lenalee said with a smile.

Komalin 123 zoomed out of the room crashing through more walls. Trying to ignore her brothers screams, Lenalee went over to Allen.

"Allen-kun are you ok?" Lenalee asked.

"Huh? What happened? I feel like I got ran over by one of your brother's experiments." Allen said, rubbing the back of his head. Then his stomach began to growl.

Lenalee sweat dropped. "You don't remember what happened?"

"Remember what?" Allen asked, starring at Lenalee. Lenalee stared at Allen in disbelief. Time seemed to stop as their gazes began to soften.

"Lenalee..." Allen said, beginning to move closer.

"Allen... I.." Lenalee said, closing her eyes.

"Ugh."

The two froze.

"Allen? Lenalee?" Lavi said. He looked over to see a still unconscious Kanda. Then went wide eyed remembering what happened. "Lenalee get away from mini-Cross now!" He shouted, grabbing hold of his hammer.

"AHH! Wait, wait!" Allen shouted.

"It's ok Lavi! Allen's back to normal!" Lenalee shouted.

Lavi's hammer stopped a few inch's from cracking Allen's cranium open. "Really?"

"He doesn't even remember what happened!" Lenalee said, a little sad.

"Could someone tell me what happened?" Allen asked, sighing in relief as Lavi pulled his hammer away.

"Lavi force fed you some chocolate cake." Lenalee said, glaring at Lavi.

"And you went mini-Cross on us." Lavi said.

"C-C-Chocolate c-c-c-cake?" Allen gulped.

Lavi nodded.

"Hahahaha.. Chocolate Cake." Allen shivered.

"What's wrong Allen-Kun?" Lenalee asked.

"Let me tell you the reason why I never eat chocolate cake." Allen said, taking a deep breath.

Flash Back

"Master why the ropes?" Allen gulped, watching as a evil gleam appeared in General Cross's eyes.

"Allen don't worry this is only a test. Their only there to make sure you don't move." General Cross said, pulling out a gold pocket watch and a plate of chocolate cake.

"What's with the cake?" Allen asked, beginning to sweat in fear.

"Allen if I said that half your debt would be paid, then will you stop asking questions?" General Cross grinned.

"Half my debt?" Allen said, stars began to form in his eyes only to disappear again. 'Wait if he's willing to take away half my debt, then this can't be good!' He thought to himself, trying to get out of the ropes.

"Stare at the watch, Allen." Cross said, making the watch begin to swing in front of Allen's face.

Allen shut his eye's tight. "No way! Not until you tell me what this if for!" Allen shouted, trying desperately to break free from the ropes.

"Don't worry Allen, this is perfectly safe. I would never betray you, would I?" Cross said.

"Like all the times you left me at bars to work off your debt, or the times you kicked me out to go play with some women?" Allen dead panned, opening his eyes to glare at his master. Only to be ensnared by the watch. His eyes followed the clock back and forth. "Like right now isn't this just a show for the ladies?" He asked, tearing his gaze from the watch to look around the room at all the people watching. Then subconsciously went back to watching the watch.

"That was to toughen you up, and this is also for your benefit my pupil. I'm sure you'll thank me later on, for this." Cross grinned, seeing his pupil look like he was about to fall asleep. "Allen can you hear me?" Seeing his pupil nod he began. "Good, now do you see this chocolate cake? Good. Now on the count of three your going to fall asleep, and when I snap my fingers you'll wake up. When you wake up you'll eat this chocolate cake, and become a mini-me." Cross said. "1...2....3."

Allen fell asleep, and after a few seconds General Cross snapped his fingers. Allen's eyes snapped open. Taking the cake from Cross he began to eat it, then laid the empty plate on the table beside him.

"Bring me your finest wine bartender-san." Allen said, grabbing a lady that was near by.

'He still has his manners, but I guess this will work.' Cross shrugged, ordering his own wine.

Flashback End

"My debt became ten times higher that night..." Allen sulked, going into 'debt mode.'

"Allen..." The exorcist in the room sweat dropped.

"But there was some side effects to his little show. So now whenever I eat chocolate cake for some reason I black out and become-" Allen shivered.

"A mini-Cross." Lavi said.

"And it was my favorite type of cake to..." Allen sobbed.

The majority of the exorcist of the Black Order noted never to feed Allen chocolate cake ever again, unless they wanted another Cross running around. While Lenalee noted to pay Allen's room a visit with a slice of chocolate cake very soon, also noting that she would have to thank General Cross later.

"LENALEE!! Please stop Komalin 123 I beg of you!" Komui cried, hugging his sister.

"Wait my creator I must take care of you for Lenalee-sama!" Komalin123 said, in a robotic voice.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Komui screamed, running for his life.

Review!!

l

\/


End file.
